


Trust Me

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [56]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Kensi gets revenge on Deeks, when her husband plays a prank on her.
Relationships: Marty Deeks/Kensi Blye
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 3





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: NCIS: Los Angeles  
Title: Trust Me  
Characters: Martin “Marty” Deeks and Kensi Blye  
Pairing: Densi  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Kensi gets revenge on Deeks, when her husband plays a prank on her.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Shane Brennah owns this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story. Nothing is mine.  
Words: 183 without title and ending.

Word to use: Amusement

PUtP # 56: Trust Me

“DEEKS!” Kensi screamed as she saw what her husband had done when he’d been in the bathroom for the last 15 minutes. “You’re dead meat!”

When the door opened and his wife walked out, he took in the sight of Kensi’s purple hair. He laughed and then bolted out of their bedroom. It was just a goofy prank.

Her husband’s amusement was obvious, but her anger over him having messed with her shampoo, was obvious, too. “This isn’t funny! I can’t go to work like this!”

“B-but, baby! You look amazing! I mean, you pull off the purple hair so well! Besides, Callen and Sam won’t care. Trust me, everything will be fine.”

An hour later, after Kensi had caught Deeks and given him a swirly, where he screamed like a girl, they parked in front of OSP and got out.

When Deeks ran inside, Kensi smirked, locked the car and followed at a normal pace. “That’s what you get for messing with a woman’s hair!” She called out to her husband.

When the only reply was silence, she laughed and headed inside.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
